


Art: Dino-Gumshoe and Pearl

by inevitableentresol



Category: Rugrats, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Art, Cel Shading, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitableentresol/pseuds/inevitableentresol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/dagbok/pseuds/dagbok">dagbok</a>'s fic <a href="http://areyougame.dreamwidth.org/176724.html">Audience Participation</a> in which Pearl instructs Gumshoe in the fine art of walking like a dinosaur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Dino-Gumshoe and Pearl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).




End file.
